1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear suspension spring support structure in which an upper end portion of a coil spring for a rear suspension is supported with a rear side member.
2. Description of Related Art
A rear side member supports an upper end portion of a coil spring for a rear suspension. The rear side member is repeatedly subjected to a load from the coil spring along with the movement of the suspension during vehicle driving. For this reason, such a rear side member must have a certain rigidity and durability.
In this respect, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Publication Nos. 1-56368 and 63-53873, end surfaces, on vehicle lateral sides, of a rear cross member are brought into contact with and joined to side surfaces, on the vehicle center side, of supporting portions of rear side members supporting upper end portions of coil springs, and partition walls are formed in the rear side members, conventionally.
The above-described conventional structure is such a simple structure that the end surfaces, on the vehicle lateral sides, of the rear cross member are brought into contact with and joined to the side surfaces, on the vehicle center side, of the rear side members. Hence, the side surfaces, on the vehicle lateral sides, of the rear side members tend to open toward the vehicle lateral sides because of a load repeatedly received from the coil spring. Accordingly, the rigidity of the rear side members cannot be secured, and thus the driving stability is difficult to improve.